


Past Catches up to the Future

by RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Episode Related, Multi, Oc is Mother, each episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock/pseuds/RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was someone else in the gang before Barney. Meet Charlene after 3 years away In England. She returns to find the last person she wanted to see. Her Brother Barney Stinson after Running away when she was 17. She might have to deal with getting to know him while Enjoying life Back in the gang. Episodic. Canon Ships Past/Future Ted/OC. OC is the mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Catches up to the Future

Hey Guys so this is my new fic With My OC. it will mostly be from Charlene's POV as if she is telling her kids so will have refrences to the future. I have done a quick plan and have wrote some chapters already. it will have include almost every episode from her POV.

I do not own How I Met You're Mother if I Barney and Robin would still be together

\-------  
Ted's POV

It was back in 2004 around 3 years after Barney had joined the gang that my ex-girlfriend and lily's old college roommate, Charlene, had come back to New York. I hadn't know at the time so when I saw her at bar it was a huge shock to me. I called her over as I was already sitting over at the booth "Ted hey how are you" she said as if we had just seen each other a few days ago.

"I'm good." I said before asking her how long she had been back for. She had been travailing around England and America since her book series "abandonment in the lies" and "The Runaway Girl" had become bestsellers. "About a month, Lily helped me find an apartment speaking of them. Where are they?" She asked I was amazed that Lily had kept it a secret for a month normally she would have blabbed within 2 weeks "upstairs they wanted a romantic night in so me and my friend decided to come down here I said pointing to Barney who was being slapped by some women he was probably hitting on "charming" she said as he came over to us "apparently saying you're the king of America and the kingdom will fall if you don't have sex will not get you laid" he said sitting next to me at the booth "Of course not there isn't even a king at least if make your lie believable" Charlene Said shaking her head.

I smiled at her as Barney pouted "I don't think I like her Ted make her leave" Barney Whined I smiled before thinking I should introduce them "Barney this is one of my college friends, Charlene Milson , She was Lily's Room Mate" I said deciding to leave out the fact we dated each other if I didn't want a lecture from Barney about how we shouldn't still be friends. "Charlene This Is My Friend Barney Stinson" I said there was something about Charlene that I noticed unusual I shrugged it off but I found later that you should never ignore something when it doesn't seem right. "You should be careful around him though he will most likely try and have sex with you" I added. I knew that she was good at telling when people were lying and would useally call out "Fire" if they were lying but I told her anyway However I was shocked by the response I got from Barney "Ted Don't assume that why do you always assume that" He Said hurt.

"Because you always do" I said confused.

"Ted rule number 1 if a girl reminds you of family don't have sex with them" Barney Replied I looked at him confused I didn't get how she reminded him of Family.

"Ted you know about James But I never told anyone that I also had a twin sister her name was Charlotte" Barney explained I noticed that Charlene had her head down and also that he was talking about his sister in the past tense "What Happened" I asked wondering if something had happened to her

"When we were 17 she told me she was going to take a year out of college to go find our father. After that I never heard anything from her an till around 3 years later when I got a letter from her. She Wrote:

Dear Barney

I know it's been 3 years since we last spoke and I wish I could tell you that I had found him but I am afraid I can't in fact I don't think I'll ever see you again. I wish I could tell you why but I'm afraid I can't. If we ever cross paths or you find someone like me promise me you'll forgive them for me.

I know that you might hate me now or even in the future but I hope for my sake you will find our father even if it's not who you expect him to be.

But Promise me that without me your life will always remain Legend Wait-for-it…"

"Dary" I heard Charlene mumble under her breath which confused me she had never known Barney so how his catchphrase would end.

"I'm sorry Barney" I Said I could see that this upset him.

"A few weeks later we were told that she had died but like she asked since then I've tried to remain as awesome as I am now" Barney said.

"I'm sorry Barney" Charlene said as if it had been her fault which at the time I didn't realise it was.

"It's not your fault you're just someone who reminds me of her" Barney said it was strange to see a genuine caring side to Barney.

"But I brought up the memories." she paused feeling akward. "I should go I've still got a lot to unpack" She said quickly heading off.

"I'm sorry I asked her to come join us" I said to Barney maybe it would be best if we didn't hang out that much.

"No she seems awesome enough if you, Marshall and Lily are friends with her I can get to know her" Barney Said "Anyway I'm going to go It's been a long night" He said before getting up he turned back to me "do you mind not telling the other's I'm not ready for them to know."

I stayed at the bar for a few more minutes before deciding to head back up to the Apartment where I found lily and Marshall on the couch watching TV "Hi Ted" Marshall said looking over to me "How was McLaren's" He Asked.

"It was normal to start with but then we bumped into Charlene" I Paused wondering what lily would say "what Charlene is back in town I didn't know" She Said Trying to act surprised.

"I know that you helped her find an apartment. Why wouldn't you tell me she was back?" I asked her.

"She didn't want you going back after her now that she was back" She said it was true that we had only broken up because we didn't want to try long distance but I had moved on "I don't do that." I said "Yes you do." Marshall said I thought about it for a moment

"Okay sometimes I do go after my ex girlfriends but I wouldn't have with her" I said even though they probably wouldn't believe me "that's not the point at the bar Barney wouldn't flirt with her said she reminded him….." I trailed of realising why Charlene had been so awkward "Lily I know I just said I wouldn't go after her but this is important. Where does she live?" I asked lily.

"Hudson lane first block opposite the Hudson River number 83" Lily Said I thanked her before leaving I had a theory why she had been so awkward around Barney, why she had a similar name to his sister, Why she had known how the letter should have ended. She didn't just remind Barney of his sister she was Barney's sister.

\-----

So what do you think. Please Review


End file.
